regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Calvo/Transcripción
Doblaje Transcripción Nota: # Las líneas en cursiva y con dos asteriscos seguidos cerca '(**)' son partes en ingles que fueron censuradas en Latino América. '' : ''# Los nombres de los Rollar Skaters se desconocen. En sus líneas están descriptos con los números como se los describe en su página. : # La Transcripción está Completa. > Empieza en la barberia, en él se encuentra Tony cortándole el pelo a Musculoso, y Fantasmín viendo un diario. *Musculoso: No cortes mucho arriba Tony. Todo tiene que salir perfecto. Hoy es mi primer aniversario con Starla. *Tony: ¿Y cómo celebrarán? *Músculoso: Iremos juntos con algunos amigos a la pista de patinaje, Por eso arreglo mi cabello y demás. *Tony: (Mientras usa la maquina afeitadora sobre Musculoso) Eso suena grandioso. *Músculoso: Sí, tengo todo planeado. Ya le pedí al DJ que toque nuestra canción al final de la noche. *Tony: Vaya, eso le va a encantar. (Empieza a usar la secadora en el cabello de Musculoso) *Músculoso: Sí, lo sé. *Tony: Bueno, ya estás listo. *Músculoso: Gracias, Tony. *Tony: Por nada, luces genial chico. : Tony le pone un espejo atrás de Musculoso, que ve una calva en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y se pone en estado en shock. Luego grita y sale corriendo de la peluquería. *Fantasmin: Musculoso, Qué sucede? *Músculoso: Que crees que pasa? Estoy calvo! *Fantasmin: Oohhh. *Músculoso: No quiero que Starla me vea así. *Fantasmin: No se ve tan mal. *Músculoso: Claro que si. Si se da cuenta de esto, me va a botar. Debo encontrar la manera de que Starla no se de cuenta de que estoy calvo. >>>>>>>> > En la oficina de Benson, entra Músculoso''' '''mientras llevaba un sombrero que decía: Its Party Time -Es hora de la Fiesta-. *Benson: No, no, no, no. *Músculoso: ¿Qué? *Benson: Nada de fiestas, es hora de trabajar. Fuera ese sombrero. *Músculoso: Oh, vamos Benson. *Benson: Conoces las reglas, nada de sombreros llamativos en horas de trabajo. *Músculoso: Bien! (Tira el sombrero en el suelo, y Benson ve la calva) *Benson: Whou. *Músculoso: Se nota demasiado? *Benson: Si. Pero que importa, conozco muchos calvos y se ven muy cool. Es decir, mírame. *Músculoso: Benson, regrésame el sombrero. *Benson: Lo siento Musculoso pero conoces las reglas. (Tritura el sombrero en la trituradora) *Músculoso: Rayos. (Golpea la pared y se va de la oficina) *Benson: Golpear la pared no hará que crezca de nuevo! Yo ya lo intente. > Musculoso está con una carretilla por el parque, que se ve con un peinado que tapa su calva. En ese momento se encuentra con Skips. *Skips: A quien quieres engañar? *Musculoso: ¿De qué estás hablando? *Skips: Del peinado invertido *Musculoso: Rayos! ¿Cómo lo supiste? (Skips muestra a Musculoso su calva) Whou. *Skips: Pero te vas a acostumbrar. *Musculoso: ¿En serio? *Skips: Sí, como en unos cuatrocientos años.'' (Musculoso se asusta y sale corriendo mientras grita)'' > En otro lado del parque. Musculoso tiene una tintura en aerosol que dice 'Not so Bald' -Adiós Calvicie-. Musculoso lo usa en su cabeza para cubrir la calva; luego aparecen Mordecai y Rigby. *Mordecai: Hola Musculoso. Ya estás listo para patinar esta noche? *Musculoso: Claro hermano. (La tintura se empieza a derretir en su cara) Voy a enseñarles a todos cómo se hace tontos. *Rigby: Qué le pasa a tu cabello, amigo? *Musculoso: (Se toca la cara y descubre que se le salió la pintura) ''Qué? Diablos, esta cosa costó mucho. *Rigby: Vhou, entonces eres calvo? : ''Musculoso se asusta y sale rodando. *Mordecai: Eh, te vemos en la noche, Musculoso. > Musculoso se encuentra en el remolque, deprimido, con música triste en el fondo. *Músculoso: Temo que tendré que decirle a Starla la verdad. : (En la escena comienza un flashback a la imaginación de Músculoso, donde vemos a Starla en un fondo completamente negro) *''Starla: Mitch, ¿dónde estás?'' *''Musculoso: Feliz primer aniversario, nena. (Él le da una rosa Starla)'' *''Starla: Oh, Mitch, gracias.'' *''Musculoso: Starla, tengo algo que confesarte. Estoy ... calvo. (Musculoso le muestra la calvicie y Starla comienza a reír) ¿Por qué te ríes, nena?'' *''Starla: ¿Cómo pensaste que podría amar a un tipo calvo? (Risas, junto con Mordecai, Rigby, Benson y Skips. Un tipo cualquiera, atractiva con el pelo'' largo'' que fluye aparece a su lado)'' *''Musculoso: ¿Quién es él, nena?'' *''Starla: Es mi nuevo novio. Y no es calvo.'' *''Musculoso: ¡Nooooo!'' *''Starla: (Llama por teléfono) Policía, arreste a mi ex. Está calvo.'' *''Musculoso: ¿Qué? No, nena! (Aparece la policía y arresta a Musculoso) Nooooooooooooooo!'' : (El flashback termina, y Musculoso se enfurece y rompe un espejo con una silla) *Fantasmin: (Algo enojado) Oye, es mi espejo. *Musculoso: (Agarrándolo y amarrándolo a Fantasmín) ¿Qué voy a hacer, Fantasmin? *Fantasmin: Cielos, relájate. A Starla no le importará. *Musculoso: ¿Estás bromeando? Lo único atractivo que tengo es mi hermosa cabellera, y mis enormes músculos. *Fantasmin: Bueno, al menos aún tienes músculos. *Musculoso: Sí, creo que tienes razón.'' (Se quita la camisa y flexiona sus pectorales. Luego se ven en un espejo)'' Amigo, Recuerdas ese pasado verano en el parque acuático? Tuve que dejar de hacer flexiones porque Starla no me quitaba las manos de encima. Oye, oye, se me ocurrió algo. *Fantasmin: ¿Qué? *Musculoso: Si mantengo el movimiento a estos bebés, tal vez Starla no se de cuenta de que estoy Calvo *Fantasmin: Oh sí, podría funcionar. *Musculoso: Claro... *Musculoso y Fantasmín: Flexión de pectorales!'' (Chocan las manos)'' >>>>>>>> > La escena cambia a la pista de patinaje, primero mostrando su exterior y luego, su interior. Luego vemos al Dj y un par de patinadores de patinaje, así como Mordecai patinando con Margarita. *Mordecai: (Luego de que vió un movimiento de alguien con una venda en la rodilla) Ohoy, ''Viste eso? Apuesto a que también puedo... *Margarita: Sí, en tus sueños. *Eileen: ''(agarrando a Rigby) ''Vamos Rigby, será divertido. (Rigby lloriquea y se aferra a la barandilla a un lado hasta que se suelta y grita)'' *Starla: Fantasmin, has visto a Mitch? *Fantasmin: De hecho ya debería de estar aquí. : Músculoso sale del baño flexionando sus pectorales con una rosa en su boca y se dirige a la pista, acercándose a Starla. *Mordecai: Guácala, Por qué Músculoso no deja de agitar sus pectorales? *Margarita: No lo sé, es asqueroso, pero bastante hipnótico. (Mordecai hace una mirada seria a Margarita) *Músculoso: ¡Feliz aniversario, nena! *Starla: Oh Mitch, eres tan encantador. : Starla y Musculoso comienzan a patinar y rodar juntos, sin que él deje de mover sus pectorales. *Starla: Ohh jajaja Mitch, me levantarías? *Musculoso: Ah, sure, babe.'**'' (La levanta a Starla, sin dejar de mover sus pectorales) *Starla: Ajajaja Mitch! Ajaja *Musculoso: ''(Cansado y guiñando su ojo) ''Ejejeje Starla... *Starla: ¿Oye nene, estas bien? *Musculoso: Si, ¿por qué no lo estaría? *Starla: Bueno, luces un poco cansado. *Musculoso: ¿Qué? No es así estoy bien, ¿ves? Aguarda. *Starla: Oye, ¿a donde vas? *Musculoso: Debo ir al baño. ''(Éste entra al baño y se sienta en un inodoro. Se siente muy cansado y le duelen los pectorales) Los pectorales me duelen. ''Pero falta poco para que toquen nuestra canción. Tengo que aguantar hasta que comience la canción. ''(Trata de hacer fuerza para mover sus pectorales, pero está muy cansado) Come on... Ihhhhhh Come on!!**''' Haganlo por ella! ''Starr-la!!'**'' > Mientras tanto, Fantasmín y su pareja de patinaje... *''Fantasmín: Sí, me gusta tu primer álbum. *Starla: Fantasmín, podrías buscar a Mitch? Ha estado mucho tiempo en el baño. *Fantasmín: Cierto. ''(Entra al baño y vé una luz amarilla) *Musculoso: Quién entró? Largo de aquí. *Fantasmín: Musculoso? *Musculoso: Fantasmín? *Musculoso: Eres tú? *Fantasmín: Estas bién? *Musculoso: No entres hermano. (Fantasmín abre la puerta del sanitario de Musculoso. Se da cuenta de que la luz amarilla proviene de los pectorales de Musculoso, que tambien se mueven por sí mismos. Fantasmín se asusta) *Fantasmín: Amigo, que pasó? *Musculoso: Trataba de mantener mis músculos en movimiento, entonces comenze a golpearlos y luego enloquecieron. ''Don't Stop!!**'' *Fantasmín: Amigo, Starla está buscandote *Musculoso: No puedo salir así Fantasmín. *''Voz del DJ por un altavoz: Muy bien chicos y chicas, busquen a alguien especial porque esta es la última canción de la noche.'' *Musculoso: Ay no, esa es la canción que pedí. *Fantasmín: Si no sales y patinas con Starla entonces si arruinarás el aniversario. ''> Musculoso sale del baño. Le avisa con un saludo al DJ. Va hacia donde está Starla. '' *Starla: Ohh Mitch, te acordaste de nuestra canción! (Mira los pectorales y se hipnotiza con ellos) *Musculoso: Como olvidarla? Eres la mejor chica con la que he patinado en mi vida. : '' Musculoso y Starla patinan juntos. Mientras, las chicas que patinan y las demás se hipnotizan con los pectorales brillantes de Musculoso, entonces lo siguen.'' *Rollar Skater 2: Oigan, a donde van señoritas? *Rollar Skater 1: Nos estan dejando por ese perdedor. : Las chicas agarran a Starla y la arrojan al suelo. Lo agarran a Musculoso mientras gritan. *Musculoso: Sueltenme, sueltenme! ''Get off me! Ihhhhh!!**'' *''Starla: Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Quiten las manos de mi hombreeee! ''(Se acerca a Musculoso y se enfrenta con las chicas que están cerca de él). *Rollar Skater 1: Vamos por nuestras chicas.'' (Un Rollar Skater 3 comienza a golpearlo a Musculoso y lo aparta a un lado)'' Te estas equivocando si crees que nos robarás a las chicas. (Lo golpea a Musculoso) *Musculoso: Yo no me robé a sus chicas! (Lo golpea a él, pero el Rollar Skater 2 lo noquea de vuelta) '' *Rollar Skater 1: ''(Al Rollar 3) ''Sostenlo! *Musculoso: Sueltenme! *Rollar Skater 1: Veamos si en realidad son tan fuertes esos músculos. ''(Golpea a Musculoso en los pectorales brillantes, pero se le deshace la mano y empieza a gritar de dolor. Musculoso se suelta y noquea a otros dos. El Rollar Skater 2 se resbala con el caido y su cabeza choca con los pectorales. Éste cae al piso dolorido) '' *Rollar Skater 2: Ohh me quemó la cara! *Chica desconocida: ''(Salta a Musculoso) ''Ohh, Te amo! *Starla: Dejalo en paz! (''La aparta de los pelos a esa chica y con ella tira abajo a varias otras chicas. Una patinadora se acerca a Starla, pero ella la agarra) Mitch, por qué sigues moviendo los pectorales? *Musculoso: ''Ahhhy**', ''Nose de que estas hablando! (Uno lo agarra del cuello) '' *Starla: Por qué estas tan... RARO!? (Noquea a la patinadora) *Musculoso: No, tu eres la rara! (Lo reduce al que lo agarraba del cuello) '' *Starla: Ahh comosea, eso dices cuando te comportas raro. *Musculoso: No me comporto raro. ''(Un Rollar Skater lo golpea con una guitarra) ''Oye cuidado! *Starla: Mitch, no me mientas. Mueves los pectorales para que otras chicas se fijen en tí? *Musculoso: Claro que no! ''(Noquea a uno y le hace una llave en medio del cuello) *Starla: Quieres romper conmigo? *Musculoso: NOO! *Starla: If You are Over!!?'**'' *Musculoso: ''But no...**'' *Starla: Eso quieres! Tratas de romper conmiigooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (Mientras grita, muestra al resto del lugar, que se ve que el grito rompe el vaso de uno, y explota la cabeza de otro) *Musculoso: Nena NO! Eres la única a la que amo! (Mientras hablan, Starla separa a las chicas a un lado, mientras Musculoso esta siendo agarrado por los Rollars Skaters) *Starla: Mientes! *Musculoso: No, no miento! No puedo dejar de flexionar mis pectorales! *Starla: Que? POR QUÉ NO? *Musculoso: No puedo dejar de flexionarlos porque... *Starla: POR QUÉ MITCH? *Musculoso: Por que... Yo... *Starla: Si no lo dices ahora mismo voy a salir por esa puerta. *Musculoso: No puedo dejar de moverlos porque... No quiero que te des cuenta de que estoy calvo. : Musculoso le muestra la calva a Starla. Por alguna razon, los pectorales dejaron de moverse. El disco de la canción se raya en ese momento. El DJ quedo boquiabierta. Las chicas dejaron de enloquecerse y de estar hipnotizadas, al igual que Margarita, Eileen y la pareja de Fantasmín, quienes estaban alejadas de las otras chicas porque Fantasmín, Mordecai y Rigby las detuvieron todo ese tiempo. Los Patinadores y los Rollar Skaters quedaron sorprendidos, pero a la vez le dieron asco, y soltaron a Musculoso. *Rollar Skater 1: Me das nauseas calvito, Nauseas! ''> Ellos, además de las chicas, se alejan de Musculoso.''' *Musculoso: ''(Decepcionado) ''Ahora me odias cierto? *Starla: Oh Mitch, no me importa si eres peloncito. Les pasa a muchos. *Musculoso: Y? Aún así luzco como un animal. Un desagradable, calvo y anciano animal. *Starla: Está bien Mitch. Lo que cuenta es lo que hay dentro de ese desagradable, calvo y anciano animal. ''(Toca la calta de Musculoso y se ríe) *Musculoso: Que? *Starla: Te sigue creciendo el cabello. No estás calvo, solo tienes un mal corte. *Musculoso: Por eso te amo nena. > Musculoso y Starla se besan, revolcandose en la pista de patinaje. En medio, están Mordecai, Margarita, Fantasmín y su pareja, Rigby y Eileen. '' *Mordecai: Ahh, supongo que los veremos más tarde o cuando sea. >''Al final del episodio,Mordecai,Rigby,eileen,margarita,fantasmin y la novia de fantasmin se van y musculoso y starla siguen besandose. Categoría:Transcripciones